megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Black Rain
Black Rain (ブラック・レイン) est l'un des thèmes de Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Ce thème est composé, arrangé et écrit par Yuichi Nakase, et chanté par Yoshimasa Hosoya. C'est le thème qui introduit Yashiro Tsurugi. Paroles Game Ver. Kanji :砕け散る限界を超えて :覚醒する世界は俺を照らす :忘れられない :冷たい記憶に :火を灯し走り続けた :暗闇の先に何があろうとも :従う運命 :包み込む光が心を惑わす :苦しみ切り裂く揺るぎぬ力 :解き放て :砕け散る限界を超えて :抑えきれない魂燃やせ :傷にまみれた愛を隠し :終末を見たくなければ強くあれ Romaji :Kudakechiru genkai wo koete :Kakusei suru sekai wa ore wo terasu :Wasurerarenai :Tsumetai kioku ni :Hi wo tomoshi hashiri tsuduketa :Kurayami no saki ni nani ga arō tomo :Shitagau sadame :Tsutsumikomu hikari ga kokoro wo madowasu :Kurushimi kirisaku yuruginu chikara :Tokihanate :Kudakechiru genkai wo koete :Osaekirenai tamashī moyase :Kizu ni mamireta ai wo kakushi :Owari wo mitaku nakereba tsuyoku are Traduction anglaise (officielle) :I break through any limit keeping from my goal :Till the dawn of an awakened new world under my control :I could never forget the ice-cold memory :Yet I'll forge on with a fire burning in me :Beyond the darkness, what awaits? No matter what, it must be fate :I will walk my path, blindly :Shining illusions, deceive my heart, and try to lead me astray :But with this power absolute, unleash it all... :And tear through the pain :I break through any limit keeping from my goal :I can feel the flames burning ever higher in my soul :Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame of your wounded love :In the end, only those with power are the ones who shall rise above Traduction française (officielle) :Je m'affranchirai de toutes les barrières pour atteindre mon but :Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau monde s'éveille à mes pieds :Je n'oublierai jamais ces souvenirs de glace :Mais j'avancerai, coûte que coûte, poussé par un feu ardent :Au-delà de l'obscurité, qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? Quoi qu'il arrive le destin en décidera :Je suivrai aveuglément mon chemin :De douces illusions trompent mon cœur, pour m'éloigner du rivage :Mais grâce à ce pouvoir absolu, je vais pouvoir m'en libérer :Et j'avancerai malgré la douleur :Je m'affranchirai de toutes les barrières pour atteindre mon but :Je peux sentir les flammes brûler dans mon âme :Cache la douleur, cache la honte de ton amour blessé :À la fin, seuls ceux qui ont ce pouvoir triompheront Full Ver. Kanji :砕け散る限界を超えて :覚醒する世界は俺を照らす :忘れられない :冷たい記憶に :火を灯し走り続けた :暗闇の先に何があろうとも :従う運命 :包み込む光が心を惑わす :苦しみ切り裂く揺るぎぬ力 :解き放て :砕け散る限界を超えて :抑えきれない魂燃やせ :傷にまみれた愛を隠し :終末を見たくなければ強くあれ :鏡の中じゃ :ひび割れた夢を :見つめることしか出来なくて :だけど必要の無いものはいつだって :手に入るのさ :満たされぬ天使達の住む世界が :望むのなら罪を背負う覚悟は出来てる :耐えられない痛みを癒し :正義を証明するために :誰も知るはずの無いうたを :声が枯れるまで叫び続けよう :まっすぐに迷わずに進め :真実が道を阻むなら :今こそ限界を超えて :抑えきれない魂燃やせ :傷にまみれた愛を隠し :終末を見たくなければ強くあれ Romaji :Kudakechiru genkai wo koete :Kakusei suru sekai wa ore wo terasu :Wasurerarenai :Tsumetai kioku ni :Hi wo tomoshi hashiri tsuduketa :Kurayami no saki ni nani ga arō tomo :Shitagau sadame :Tsutsumikomu hikari ga kokoro wo madowasu :Kurushimi kirisaku yuruginu chikara :Tokihanate :Kudakechiru genkai wo koete :Osaekirenai tamashī moyase :Kizu ni mamireta ai wo kakushi :Owari wo mitaku nakereba tsuyoku are :Kagami no naka ja :Hibi wareta yume wo :Mitsumeru koto shika dekinakute :Dakedo hitsuyō no nai mono wa itsu datte :Te ni hairu no sa :Mitasarenu tenshitachi no sumu sekai ga :Nozomu no nara tsumi wo seō kakugo wa dekiteru :Taerarenai itami wo iyashi :Seigi wo shōmei suru tame ni :Dare mo shiru hazu no nai uta wo :Koe ga kareru made sakebi tsudzukeyō :Massugu ni mayowazu ni susume :Shinjitsu ga michi wo habamu nara :Ima koso genkai wo koete :Osaekirenai tamashī moyase :Kizu ni mamireta ai wo kakushi :Owari wo mitaku nakereba tsuyoku are Traduction anglaise (officielle) :I break through any limit keeping from my goal :Till the dawn of an awakened new world under my control :I could never forget the ice-cold memory :Yet I'll forge on with a fire burning in me :Beyond the darkness, what awaits? No matter what, it must be fate :I will walk my path, blindly :Shining illusions, deceive my heart, and try to lead me astray :But with this power absolute, unleash it all... :And tear through the pain :I break through any limit keeping from my goal :I can feel the flames burning ever higher in my soul :Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame of your wounded love :In the end, only those with power are the ones who shall rise above :In this mirror :The dream shows many cracks :And all I can do is stare :But when will I really get :The thing I do not need :This world where unfurfilled angels live :If you want, I will take on its sins :Heal this unbearable pain :To prove there is justice :No one could know this song :But I will scream it until my voice fails :Carry onward, never let the world hold me back :If the truth stands in my way then charge and attack! :Break through any limit keeping from my goal :I can feel the flames burning ever higher in my soul :Hide the pain, hide the bloody shame of your wounded love :In the end, only those with power are the ones who shall rise above Galerie Catégorie:Chansons Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE